


All Night Long

by prince_mimi23



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom!Rin, Future Fic, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Top!Nitori, post orgasm fluff that'll rot your teeth out, this is the kinkiest fucking thing I have EVER written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mimi23/pseuds/prince_mimi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori Aiichirou can be a kinky motherfucker sometimes. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Matsuoka Rin has the best fucking orgasm of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!  
> this is the fastest I have ever finished a fanfic ever.... it only took two days... and im happy with the result!!
> 
> in this fic, Rin and Ai are 26 and 22 and they live together in an apartment in Tokyo. Enjoy!

"Aaahn... Ai, don't _stop…_ "

Metal clinks against metal as Rin Matsuoka pulls at his handcuffs. He gasps as Ai smacks his thigh lightly with the end of a leather leash. "I won't if you hush," he says, then moves his head back down and slowly drags his tongue over Rin's twitching hole. The redhead bites his lip and shivers visibly, clenching his thighs together instinctively. His back arches and his mouth opens in a silent moan as Ai pushes his tongue inside, further and further until the whole thing is surrounded by Rin's smooth insides. The silver-haired boy breathes deeply through his nose and concentrates on thrusting his tongue in and out, picking up the pace every few moments. Rin turns into a writhing mess, gasping and moaning and grinding his hips down toward Ai's face desperately. " _Fuck_ ," he breathes, his voice an octave higher than usual and trembling with want. Ai pulls away without warning, pressing the leash against his ass firmly before drawing it back and striking him with it. Rin jumps and cries out, wiggling his hips as if asking for more. Ai smiles and gives it to him. 

Rin tries as hard as he can to keep quiet, buying his lip till it bleeds and holding his breath till his lungs hurt. He caves with one particularly hard smack, practically screaming Ai's name desperately. The strikes suddenly stop and he gasps as he's pulled up by his collar, and he feels Ai's hot, shaking breath by his ear. "Rin," he says firmly, "you have to be quiet... you don't want to get punished, do you~?" The redhead swallows hard and shakes his head, licking the dried blood from his bottom lip. Ai laughs silently and bites his earlobe gently, then kisses a trail from his cheek to his raw lips. He gives him a kiss so fierce that he swears he would cum right then if it weren't for the cock ring. 

Ai reaches up to uncuff Rin and the redhead groans with appreciation, rubbing his sore wrists. His blindfold is removed and he blinks until his eyes adjust to the dim light, smiling when Ai's face comes into focus. The silver-haired boy smiles back and kisses his neck, sucking a hickey right where everyone will be able to see it and continuing to kiss a trail down to his chest. He gives each nipple a good amount of attention until Rin is clawing at his scalp, then he sits up and pushes his boxer briefs down just enough so that his erection springs free. He bites his lip and strokes himself a few times before closing Rin's legs and lifting them up, then reaching behind him for the bottle of lube. Rin furrows his brow and sits up to watch as Ai squeezes a generous amount of lube into the palm of his hand, then slowly spreading it all over his length. The redhead licks his lips at the sight, whining when he's pushed back down onto his back. Ai smirks and rubs the back of Rin's thighs with the back of his clean hand, scooting closer and spreading his legs so they're next to each of Rin's hips. He lifts his legs over his shoulder and holds his thighs in place before slowly pushing his hard cock between them, hissing with pleasure as the undersides of both of their cocks rub together. Rin throws his head back and has to cover his mouth to conceal loud moan, his other hand grabbing a fistful of the sheets underneath him. 

Ai starts thrusting quickly immediately, the lube making obscene squelching noises that are more arousing than they should be. Rin groans and arches his back, wishing the goddamn cock ring wasn't on so he could fucking cum already. It was starting to hurt, but it felt amazing at the same time. 

Ai's thrusting keeps on for a good five minutes before his breathing becomes irregular, and Rin knows he's close. He supports himself with one hand and leans up a bit, thrusting at a different angle and choking out a desperate moan. Rin almost screams again, because the most sensitive spot of his cock his being rubbed over and over without mercy and it feels _so good_. Ai's hips slow and he let's out a long, breathy moan, and Rin feels his hot cum cover his stomach and he's so _jealous_ , but at the same time he's excited, because he knows Ai has more plans. 

Ai sighs contentedly and let's Rin's legs down, catching his breath for a moment before standing up off the bed. "I'll be right back, Rin," he says kicking his boxers all the way off. "I'm not done with you yet. Oh, and don't even _think_ about taking that cock ring off. Got it?" Rin almost groans impatiently, but he knows that would just make things worse for him. "Yes sir," he says in his most polite tone of voice, although it comes out sarcastic. Ai chuckles and leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Rin hears him head downstairs, so he's probably getting a glass of water. He closes his eyes and tries to think about anything but his aching cock.

After what feels like an eternity, Ai comes back with a water bottle, handing it to Rin before getting down on the floor and pulling out the big cardboard box out from under the bed. He takes off the lid and gets out the spreader, the box of "special" condoms(the ones with bumps and ridges and such), and the mini strap-on vibrator. By now Rin has gulped down more than half of the water bottle. He sees what Ai has retrieved and he curses under his breath, setting the bottle on the night stand and rubbing his temples. "Turn over," Ai instructs, and he does as he's told, flipping over onto his hands and knees and sticking his ass out a bit. The silver-haired boy licks his lips and straps the spreader onto his ankles, rubbing his lube-covered thighs and massaging his ass cheeks a bit before pushing down on the small of his back. "On your chest," he says, and once he's done so, he pulls Rin's arms around to his back and handcuffs him once again. Rin hisses when Ai straps the mini vibrator right underneath the head of his cock. Damn him, he knows that'll drive him fucking _crazy_.

Rin closes his eyes, listening to the sounds of Ai sliding on a condom and slathering on more lube, and braces himself for impact. He holds his breath as Ai pushes in the tip of his cock, processing slowly until his entire length is swallowed up by Rin's twitching muscles. The redhead squirms and moans softly, clenching and unclenching around Ai as he starts to pull back. He pauses when just the tip is left inside, adjusting his stance before slamming back inside roughly. Rin cries out and arches his back as Ai begins pounding into him with reckless abandon, and suddenly the vibrator is turned on at high, making the redhead see stars and he swears he blacks out for a moment. Ai doesn't last as long this time, which Rin thanks _God_ for, because he's not sure how much more he can take. Ai bites a small bruise onto his back as he releases, rolling his hips against Rin's and probably leaving marks on his thighs from grabbing them so tightly. Rin groans with relief when the vibrator is turned off and Ai pulls out, peeling off the condom and tossing it into the trash bin. "Okay Rin, I gotta piss and then I'll finish you off," he says breathlessly, and Rin's heartbeat quickens. Ai is generous enough to pull him to a sitting position before he leaves, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing to the bathroom.

He returns quickly this time, and Rin welcomes him with a quick kiss before he gets back to work. He sits behind the redhead, leaning his forehead against his shoulder and stroking himself until he's at half mast, and Rin loves the soft moans that come from him as he does this. He hears the lube bottle pop open and licks his lips in anticipation, raising his hips a bit so Ai can get inside when hes ready. He moans as he rubs the tip of his bare cock against his asshole, kissing his shoulder blades lightly and holding his hip with his free hand as he pushes inside him once again. He's slow and gentle this time, drawing it out as long as possible. "Oh my _God,_ Ai," Rin moans, leaning his head back onto his shoulder and grinding his hips down. Ai moans shakily and gives a rough thrust, reaching around to stroke Rin's cock a few times before gently removing the ring from it. Rin moans gratefully and almost laughs with joy. He continues to roll his hips down to meet Ai's, heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach as he comes closer and closer to finally releasing. Ai grabs his chin and turns his head to the side so he can kiss him deeply, moving his other hand down to loosely wrap around the base of his cock. Rin moans into his mouth as he slowly strokes upward, running his thumb over the tip before sliding back down. The redhead breaks the kiss after a moment to moan desperately, grinding his hips faster and clenching his teeth. "Fuck, Ai, I'm gonna cum…!" he cries, his voice trembling, and as soon as he hears it, Ai thrusts up at an angle, hitting his prostate, and he loses it. 

Rin throws his head back and groans loudly as he releases. His muscles twitch around Ai's cock and he feels him cum inside him, barely hearing him moan softly next to his ear because his own ears are ringing. It seems to last ages, and it's so amazing, he can feel it through his entire body. Once it starts to die down, he becomes acutely aware of the dried semen on his stomach from before, the sticky lube on his thighs, and the sheen of sweat covering his body. His wrists and ankles are sore, and he whimpers as Ai gently pulls out of him and removes the spreader and handcuffs. He clears the bed of all their equipment and let's the redhead lie down while he retrieves a wet wash cloth.

Once they're both clean, Ai curls up beside him and runs his fingertips over his side and his arm, then grabs his hand and softly kisses each of his knuckles. Rin smiles tiredly and scoots closer, pressing their foreheads together. "That was the _best_ orgasm I've had in a long ass time..." he mumbles, letting his eyes slide closed and sighing contentedly. Ai giggles and rubs their noses together. "I'm glad," he replies. "I love you, Rin." The redhead's smile grows wider and he presses a languid kiss to his lips. "I love you, too," he replies, and they both drift into a peaceful sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!! I worked super hard on this... stayed up for hours finishing it. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
